


Short Legs

by Vicyvn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicyvn/pseuds/Vicyvn
Summary: "There, shortie."He put him on his shoulder with an easy movement, like he weighted nothing, then settled his hands on the pale thighs when his lover swayed, clinging on his head. "Maybe you should stand on a chair, or on the kitchen counter even."





	Short Legs

**Author's Note:**

> My first FFXV fanfic. English is not my language, so please forgive me and tell me if you find any typo.

When Gladio strolled down into the kitchen, Noctis was tiptoeing, trying very hard to reach something in the cupboard.

The fact was Amicitia family had some kinds of giant gene in their blood making them tall as hell, all the shells in their house were hung pretty high, higher than normal. Noctis was by no mean a short guy, his only problem was being in love with a freaking dinosaur.

Gladio watched in quiet interest as his prince struggled to reach deeper inside the cupboard. The young prince had legs for days, that can be seen especially when he only wore a pair of boxers. On his upper body was Gladio's t-shirt, which was way too big for him and when he raised a hand, the too-wide collar fell off his other side shoulder. Noctis now looked ridiculously endearing, if not very captivating also.

Gladio nearly chuckled when the younger let out an annoyed huff, he still wasn't tall enough. He quietly walked up behind the boy, suddenly lifted him up by his waist making him yelped in surprise.

"Gladio!"

"There, shortie." He put him on his shoulder with an easy movement, like he weighted nothing, then settled his hands on the pale thighs when his lover swayed, clinging on his head. "Maybe you should stand on a chair, or on the kitchen counter even."

"You're just so damn tall." Noct mumbled, but after feeling like he wouldn't fall off, the prince obediently rummaged through the cupboard. Finally got the things he wanted, he tugged lightly at his Shield's long hair. "Ok, you can put me down, you show off."

Instead of doing what was told, the older looked up, mischief in his eyes. "How does it feel to be tall for one, short-leg?"

"Stop making fun of my height! And you know that my legs are not short at all. C'mon, don't you worry your shoulder will get tired?"

"You weight like a feather."

 _Snort_. "Don't be cocky."

One of the really-not-short-at-all legs kicked him on the chest, not hard enough to hurt. Gladio hummed, turning his face to kiss one of the thighs on his shoulder. "But I like you there. You seem comfy up there too, don't you?"

He can feel Noctis shudder, not sure because of his kisses, his beard starching his sensitive skins, or his suddenly low tone. His hand rubbed the other thigh not ravaged by his lips, sensually, fingers strayed down slowly to the bony ankle. Hell, for sure this kid had very nice skin and legs. His hand put pressure here and there, knowing full well where would draw out reaction from his lover. He chuckled when hearing Noctis' hitching breathe, groped the leg one last time before putting him down, let him sit on the kitchen counter.

However, right after the royal ass touching the hard surface, he immediately pulled his Shield into a hungry kiss, which the said Shield accepted just as roughly. Lips sucking, teeth clattering, tongues demanding. The heat went up fast. Gladio's hands clenched on the edge of the kitchen counter, caged his smaller lover under his chest, while the other hugged his neck and locked his ankles behind him back. Needing him closer. Wanting more.

When they pulled apart, Gladio can feel their breathe thick and lingering between their mouths. Noctis was breathy, flushing, the wide collar of his oversize shirt fell teasingly off his shoulder, showing off his collar bone and some marks his lover left last night, his eyes were dark and half lidded, his lips red and wet. His groin was pressing to his lower abdomen so he can say his Prince was so in mood right now. The Shield smirked, his hands felt the smooth warm skin of his lover's legs, messaging his calf and knees.

"I don't think we ever have sex in kitchen, right, Your Highness?"

Noctis whimpered, his legs tightened. "Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here http://vicyvn.tumblr.com/


End file.
